Across the Universe
by NoH8-make-a-rainbow
Summary: -Based on the book by Ann M. Martin-  During the Summer of 1960, the year she turned 16, her world is turned upside-down when her uncle, who has been in a institution for the mentally ill this whole time, comes into the picture of her life.
1. Chapter 1

**OMGG! :D This is based on the book 'Across the Universe' by Ann M. Martin.. Its truly an amazing book, I love it so much :3 This isn't my usual Duncan and Courtney love story.. Just a Courtney story. Its all about Courtney.. And- Well, you'll see soon enough.**

Last summer, the summer I turned 16, was the year Adam came into my life. I will always think of the events as 'Before Adam' and 'After Adam' Tonight, After Adam, I finally have a quiet evening alone. Well, technicly, there were people upstairs. But other than that, it was just me.

I look at the home movies we have in our parlor. _WEDDING DAY- 1945. VISIT WITH HAYDEN- 1947. _I look for the films from this summer, and I find it, which is labeled _JUNE-JULY `1960. _I look at the case in my hands, and just stare at it. My parents were out to a fancy dinner with my Nana and Papa for the first time since the tragedy, and my dad let me use the Movie Projector. I was eating dinner in there, because DJ didn't seem to mind, but I was technicly not supposed to eat in there. But I'm 16, so I'm pretty sure I'm capable of eating in the parlor. Dad told me I could do everything by myself tonight, and I did, without making one tiny mistake. I set up everything and watched the movie. i see Adam, smiling at the camera and waving while having lemonade with me on the porch with Ms. Haggerty. Everytime Dad took out that ridiculous camera, everyone would say, "Oh Lord.. That camera again?" And no one seemed to know what do to in front of the camera, so Dad would always say, "Just smile and wave." So they did. And then there came Blainley Valentine, and Adam walks up to her to say after Mr. McClean came over and waved to the camera. And then on a more sunshiney day, I see Nana and Papa waving to that pathetic camera, and then I see me and Adam in the backround, having a good time. I wanted to cry watching these videos from the summer. Everything that got left out changed my life completley.

**Sooo, what do you think? Who's Adam? xD Well, you'll find out next chapter... Please review :)**


	2. First day of Summer Vacation

Its the first day of Summer, so naturally, everyone's sleeping late in Millerton. I'm always up early, and to not wake anyone up I stay in bed until about 6 or I lay there I hear nothing but the ticking of Mr. McClean's various clocks. He has many many clocks because his family owned a clock store that was passed on from father to son for many generations. But once Mr. McClean retired, he didn't have a son to give it to. So he just packed up and closed the store, Mainly because nobody ever went there as much as they did in the 30s. All the clocks he didn't sell or give away to family was in his room. Cookoo clocks, grandfather clocks, you name it. All in his room. I looked at my alarm clock. 7:30. I slipped into shorts, flip flops and a sleeveless blouse Ms. Hagerty made for me and headed downstairs. In the hallway was Mr. McCleans room, then Mine, Ms. Hagerty's, a guest room, Mom and Dad's, a bathroom and Blainley Valentine. [We had a long hallway]

"Good morning, Courtney." My mom said cheerfully.I started making tea and put it into a teacup on a tray.

"You got Ms. Hagerty's tray?"

I stared at her. "I'm holding it in my hand." I grabbed a piece of bacon and stuffed it into my mouth while my mom watched me eat it with wide eyes.

"I wish you would eat better."

I ignored her and headed back upstairs and knocked on Ms. Hagerty's door, and she told me I could come in. I set the tray on her lap and sat next to her bed on a chair. She liked her breakfast in bed.

"Thank you, Dearie." I smiled to her.

"So what are your big plans for today?"

"Well, I'm going to see Bridgette before she leaves, and then I thought I'd take a walk, help DJ make some lemonade and then just hang out here."

"You're such a sweet girl."

"Thanks. I better get going if I wanna go see Bridgette." I left and ran downstairs. As I went downstairs I could hear Mr. McClean call out,

"Have a good first day of summer, Courtney!"

I went downstairs to the kitchen, where I found Mom and Dad. I was about to go, but Dad stopped me.

"Nana's coming to lunch."

"Nana?" I repeated.

"Yes."

"For lunch."

"Yep."

I rolled eyes. "Why?"

"Its only lunch. I think you'll survive."

I groaned. "I'm going to walk downtown." I'm not sure if they heard me, but I went ahead anyways.


	3. IMPORTANT UPDATE!

Hi, amazing readers! :) You have reached an icarlyfanatic101's fanfiction story.. She has sprained her wrist and its hard to type-

WAIT! Lemme explain to you guys what happened:

Ok, so I was at this state park, and I had on rollerblades.. And note that these rollerblades are off-balanced and a little broken on the front right. And the sidewalk was reeaally bumpy. Anyways, so I was rollerblading and I fell and went unconsious.. Yes, I fainted because I sprained my wrist. I'm sooo overlydramatic. Well, my doctor thinks its cuz of the reaction to pain.. And yeah, when it all happened, I could barely breath. Just soo scary. So I went to the hospital, and I had an x-ray and a ct [pronounced cat] scan just to make sure i didnt have any damage to my head, even though I didnt land on my head. Well, everything seemed normal, and all I had was a sprain.. Soo the reason I'm telling you all this is because its really hard to type with a splint on me.. Or as I like to call it, 'robot arm' (; So for a couple days I'll be on hiatus.. For now, I'd love it if you could all wish me well! :) And I'm going for a blood test tomorrow.. I have a huge phobia of doctors, hospitals, etc.. So wish me luck! (: I have some little notes for some of my stories:

MY SURPRISE: I have a chapter for that.. I just gotta upload it.

ACROSS THE UNIVERSE: havent gotten a single review/story alert for it :( makes me sooo sad.

iAM IN LOVE WITH YOU: Thank you for the constant reviews and story alerts for this! :D

TOTAL DRAMA ARTS: While I'm on hiatus, I reeeaaally need more entries. Just maybe 5-6 girls, but A LOT of boys.. Only have about 4 entries for dudes.. So yeah. Send in some boy applications! (:

I really hope my wrist gets better.. I love you all enough to type out this letter for all of my stories! Thank you, and get well notes are greatley appriciated:)

-Sami


	4. Bridgette and Nana

I walked over to Bridgette's house, seeing that her parents were loading up their station wagon. Bridgette's family always goes to the lake in Michigan to see their family every summer, and they've asked me every year since I was 9, but I didn't want to. It's not that I don't want to spend the whole summer with Bridgette, its just that I really like spending the summer in Millerton; Knitting with Miss Hagerty, making lemonade with DJ, I love it here. Nana is always offering to send me to the girls' sleepaway camp my mother went to, but I declined her as well. I've never been away from my family, and what if I get sick? That'd be brutal!

"Hey! I didn't think you'd make it!"

I come to your house every day for the past 12 years.

"I really wish you can come."  
"Yeah, me too. I'm just busy.." Bridgette was my only friend, and my best friend, and it was lonely around here without anyone my age to talk to during the summer. Her parents beeped the horn.

"Bridgette!" I gave her a hug.

"You promise to write me, right?"

"Of course, I always do." She ran into her car, and we waved to each other until the car was out of sight. I sighed, and started walking towards downtown. As I was walking, I past Dan, the lemonade man and waved to him, and I also passed a sign. It read: FRED'S CARNIVAL! BEARDED LADIES, RIDES, GAMES, FOOD AND MORE! COMING SOON. Awesome! I'll have to save my money.

I walked into my house, seeing that Nana was already there, and DJ, Miss Hagerty, Mom, Dad, Mr. Penny and Blainley were already seated.

"Hello, sweetheart." My dad gave me a look that said 'Be polite'

"Hi, Nana." I put on a fake smile.

"Hello, Hattie. How was downtown, Pumpkin?" I hated it when she called me Pumpkin.

"Good." I sat down next to Miss Hagerty.

"So, I booked a day for the catillion. Oh, Hattie, you'll love it, and its the day before your birthday!"

"Oh, dearie, I can make you a dress!" I hated the catillions she put up for teens every year and she knew it. Last year I had to go, and the popular girls in my class that I hate laughed at me the whole time, cuz I mostly just hung around the punch bowl and didn't get asked to dance once. It was such a nightmare.

"Maybe a nice boy will ask you to dance. What do you think of that?" My mother told me with a wink.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." As soon as I walked up, the phone rang, and Nana answered it.

"Hello? ... Oh, dear... He's what?... This is bad. We'll just make arrangments." I went down the stairs, looking like I never heard something and Nana was whispering to my parents, who had a worried look.

"Hello." My parents took my hand and took me into a room.

"It's someone in out family isn't it?"

"...What?"

"Who died? Spill the beans." My parents looked at each other and laughed.

"Nobody, honey. We just have to tell you about someone.."

**A/N: Oooohhhhh! A cliffie! If you read the book, you know what's next.. If not, CLIFFIE! XD I'm trying my best to keep the book and this fanfic kind of diffrent. I have some things I added during the story and.. Yeah. It'll be fun.. And DRAMA filled! :D If anyone is interested in being in my new channel, check out TotalDramaOneShots! :) AHH, new glee in like, 8 minutes! (: Lemme know what you think about this chapter!**

**-Sami**

**-Sami**


End file.
